Big Brother 18 (US)
is the current season of Big Brother (U.S.). It will be held for an American record 99 days starting on June 22, 2016. Twists * Returning Players: Four fan-favorite Houseguests returning from past seasons, Da'Vonne Rogers and James Huling from Big Brother 17, Nicole Franzel from ''Big Brother 16'', and Frank Eudy from Big Brother 14 will return to compete against twelve new houseguests. * Teams: Similar to Cliques from Big Brother 11 and Coaches from Big Brother 14 ''each Houseguest was placed on a team of four, with one returning Houseguest on each team. * [[Eviction|'Day One Eviction']]: In Day 1 of the Houseguests staying in the ''Big Brother house, it was revealed that the loser of the final part of the Hit the Road competition - a member of the Freakazoids team - would be evicted if they came last place. This Houseguest ended up being Glenn Garcia, and he was the first Houseguest evicted from Big Brother 18. * Roadkill: Similar to Big Brother 15's MVP twist, each week, the HouseGuests will compete in the Roadkill competition. The winner of the this competition will be informed of their victory in the privacy of the Diary Room. This HouseGuest will receive the power to secretly name a third nominee for eviction, with no obligation to ever reveal his or her identity. If the "Roadkill Nominee" is taken off of the block due to the Power of Veto, the Roadkill winner will have to secretly name a replacement nominee. Houseguests Teams Unicorn - James Huling, Natalie Negrotti, Victor Arroyo, and Bronte D'Acquisto Freakazoids - Nicole Franzel, Corey Brooks, Tiffany Rousso, and Glenn Garcia Big Sister - Da'Vonne Rogers, Zakiyah Everette, Paul Abrahamian, and Jozea Flores Category Four - Frank Eudy, Paulie Calafiore, Michelle Meyer, and Bridgette Dunning Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Game History Week 1 When the 12 new houseguests entered the house, they were informed that there would be three twists in the game. First, four former houseguests will be returning to game (Nicole Franzel, Da'Vonne Rogers, Frank Eudy, and James Huling). Second, they will be divided into four teams of four. The teams were picked and named by the houseguests themselves. The four teams then continued to begin a competition with prizes and rewards, with the first place prize being immunity. The winning team was Team Unicorn, consisting of James, Natalie Negrotti, Victor Arroyo and Bronte D'Acquisto, and were granted immunity from the next two evictions. Shortly after the competition, houseguests were informed that one houseguest would be evicted before the two night premiere concludes. Julie explained that the teams will compete in a three part competition, and that the winning team in Part 1 would be granted immunity from the upcoming eviction, as well as the winning team from Part 2. The remaining team then must compete against each other in Part 3, and the houseguest that loses the final competition will be evicted. Category Four, consiting of Frank Eudy, Paulie Calafiore, Michelle Meyer, and Bridgette Dunning, won Part 1 and were safe from the next eviction. Part 2 was won by Team Big Sister, consiting of Da'Vonne Rogers, Jozea Flores, Zakiyah Everette, and Paul Abrahamian. In Part 3, Team Freakazoids, consisting of Nicole Franzel, Glenn Garcia, Corey Brooks, and Tiffany Rousso, faced off against each other. When Glenn failed to complete the competition in time, he became the first houseguest evicted from the house. As a part of the twist, the HOH for the week was to be crowned amongst the three surviving houseguest. Together, they chose Nicole as the first HOH of the summer. After hearing that he was targeting the veterans, Nicole decided to nominate Jozea as her target alongise Paulie, hoping to use Paulie as a pawn to send Jozea home. Notable Prizes *Week 1's first challenge gave out 2 prizes to the top placing teams, with the Freakazoids getting $10,000 to split evenly among the 4 teammates, and Team Unicorn getting immunity from the first 2 evictions. Notable Punishments *Week 1's first challenge gave out 2 punishments to the lowest placing teams, with Big Sister becoming Have-Nots, and Category 4 given pixelated outfits to wear for the rest of the week. Trivia *This season's opening sequence goes back to the older theme music last used in Big Brother 15, rather than the newer version released and used in Big Brother 16 and 17. Likely reverted due to throwback for the veterans. **Ironically, Season 15 is the only season of the 4 before this season to have no returning veterans. *This is the first season to bring back past HouseGuests since Big Brother 14. **Coincidentally, in that season the HouseGuests started with 12 newbies and 4 vets that split up into teams based around the vets, just like this one. **This is also the first season since Big Brother 14 to evict a HouseGuest within the first 2 days. *3 out of the 4 veterans (Frank, Nicole, and James) all earned 7th place in their seasons. Da'Vonne is the only one who didn't get 7th, instead getting 16th. **Interestingly enough, Da'Vonne did receive 7 votes to be evicted in Big Brother 17. *This is the first season with 2 HouseGuests of the same gender with extremely similar names, being Paul and Paulie. **When choosing teams, Da'Vonne mixed up the two and almost picked Paulie when she really wanted Paul. However it was all cleared up and Paul was on her team, with Paulie on Frank's team. * Da'Vonne was the first veteran HouseGuest to improve her placement, all by surviving the first eviction. She was also the only veteran not to win anything in Week 1, as James had immunity, Nicole was HoH, and Frank won the Roadkill. Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning House Guests Category:Big Brother US Seasons Category:Seasons with Teams